What happened to Loki
by Two Little Dark Sluts
Summary: *The title might change* Nick Fury thinks that only five Avengers are not enough to deal with a psycopathic god and a crazy army of aliens. Who's going to be thrown in this mess now, rather forcefully might I add. Maybe the two most wanted criminals of the US, the most intelligent mind the world has ever seen and, well, an alien and his companions.
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic guys! Hope you like it! We can't find enough fanfics with the Avengers and SuperWhoLock, so why not give it a try?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the avengers, or Supernatural, or Sherlock, or Doctor Who, but, well, the plot is ours. No one's gonna stop us now.**

The TARDIS shook and that was a surprise since River was the one driving. The Doctor couldn't see the coordinates, which was annoying him to no end.

"River, where are we?" he exclaimed angrily, clumsily walking towards her.

"I don't know, you tell me, it's your TARDIS!" She replied rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe I would if you let me see the screen!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"That surprised you?"

River glared at him, "No, but that's not the point. Just open the door and see where we are because the TARDIS is refusing to take us anywhere else."

"Fine" pouted the Doctor, just like the child he is, and opened the door to see a familiar sight of Cardiff and Captain Jack Harkness running in his direction.

"Oh, hello Jack!" he waved happily to his long date friend, not noticing the terror on the other's face.

Jack practically jumped inside the TARDIS and closed the doors immediately, "Hello Doctor, nice seeing you here," then his gaze went to the woman inside the time machine "and who's that beautiful woman over there?" he asked with a charming smile and kissing her hand.

"My wife." The Doctor replied harshly and glared at his friend.

River just smiled to the now, shocked Time-Agent, "Don't worry he's always grumpy." Then turned to her husband, "Sweetie, he was just saying hello, there is no need to be so mad."

Jack grinned, "Oh, I like her. How did you even meet each other?"

"Oh you know," River started "Just your usual meeting like, I first saw him when I was born, then the second time my mother tried to kill me and the third time I tried to kill him, succeeded and finally saved him, you could say our love story started there." The Captain's eyes were bigger than tennis balls then he laughed.

"Oh Doctor, you just had to find someone as complicated as you are"

The Doctor smiled, at least the only friend that would be able to keep up with his immortality has accepted his wife, not that anyone wouldn't accept River, she just wormed her way to people's hearts. Then he remembered something, "What were you running from Jack?"

"You know, secret American organizations that have big guns and want me for something." He had just finished that sentence when they heard a big bump at the door.

"Jack Harkness and the Doctor, we know you're inside of the TARDIS, so either open up the door or we'll have to break in" They listened to a male voice speak from outside the TARDIS.

"Yep, they are the ones I was running from" Jack stated, smiling apologetically for not telling it before.

"No kidding! Would have never guessed that!" the Doctor exclaimed sarcastically as he walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, oh, ooooh" a big smile could be seen on his face.

"Captain Steve Rogers! Nice seeing you here! What can I do for you? Would you like some tea, cookies, maybe bananas?"

The super soldier blinked at the hyper man in front of him, after a couple of seconds he recollected his thoughts and replied, "Uhm, no thank you, Mr…?"

"Doctor, just the Doctor. My wife makes a mean tea, but that's not why you're here for, right?" The alien asked nicely, Captain America in his TARDIS, ha! Amy and Rory would love this.

"You're right. I'm here representing SHIELD, the director, he has requested your presence as well as Mr. Harkness'." Rogers said politely. Going to the diplomatic route, much better than whoever knocked on the TARDIS's door.

"And if I refuse?" the Doctor asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Then I'm sorry to tell you, sir, but we'll have to enter your time machine and take you, Mr. Harkness and the woman with you to the headquarters of SHIELD with us" Steve said politely.

"SHIELD? What is SHIELD? I wanna know what SHIELD is. Take me to SHIELD! Take me to your leader! I 've always wanted to say that! Well, I did once, but I'll say it again anyways!"

River came over the door, "Sweetie, don't get over excited they have big guns and SHIELD stands for Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division. Am I wrong Cap?"

"Nope" came the answer from inside the TARDIS.

The archeologist smiled, "Not you Captain! This handsome Captain here!"

"You're saying I'm not handsome, ma'am?"

"Not at all" she winked at him "But why don't you come out and check him yourself?" she smirked, which made Jack curious. When he approached the TARDIS' door he had a cheeky smile on and his so well known flirtatious look.

"Well, I couldn't agree more with you, ma'am. Maybe I wouldn't run away had I know such a breathtaking person was after me" with that, Captain Jack winked at Captain Rogers, which made the latter become as red as a tomato.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Jack…"

"Oh shush it sweetie! Leave him, he's a big boy."

"That's the problem."

After recollecting his thoughts once again (for a whole different reason now), Steve asked, "So you're coming?"

The Doctor and his wife replied with a simple "yes". While Jack replied, "With you for company? Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

**So, what did you think? Comments are welcome.**


	2. Back from the dead

**Two chapters in a night, that's some kind of record here. We're hoping to post the third chapter today so, until then, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately neither of us own the Avengers, or Supernatural, or Doctor Who, or Sherlock.**

"Sherlock, why do you have the need of going after him?" Phil asked as he sat down on one of the plane's chair, his head hidden by his hands, tired of the discussion, which didn't seem to have an end.

"I need my doctor. He's the only person I have around to compliment me during my work; everyone else is so buried in grief and sadness. They're boring." Sherlock rolled his eyes and motioned with his hands dramatically as he walked back and forth through the private's plane small hall.

Phil only sighed, it's not as if he could discuss with the man. That was the exact reason why he was being called to be a part of the Avengers Initiative "Alright, alright, you win. We're going to get John." The wildest grin was on Sherlock's face. Phil had to admit, it scared him to no end.

"But we might, have a problem" Sherlock went on.

"And what would that be?"

"He, like the rest of the world, thinks I'm dead."

"Great."

Just what Phil needed, drama and explanations, but who was he to complain, if John Watson was the price of having the most brilliant mind working with SHIELD, then he would pay it. "Where is he?"

"221B Baker Street. I'd put your seatbelt on, Agent Coulson, we'll be landing in two minutes and a thirty six seconds."

John was just leaving his therapist, because even after a year Sherlock's death still bugged him. He could never bring himself to believe his friend would commit suicide just to keep his friends safe, he always has a plan, he's never reckless, even when he seems to be, every single step of his is completely planed out, so, no, no one will ever make him believe Sherlock didn't have a plan.

He walked to his apartment that he now shared with his girlfriend, Mary, just to find the door open and a man in a suit that seemed to be discussing with someone else.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!" John inquired as he stumped inside the house.

The man turned around looking at him surprised and another man, a taller one got into John's sight, making him go wide eyed and his legs feel weak. "Sherlock?" he whispered.

"Well, who else would you expect? And John, we've got to have a serious conversation later. Why on Earth did you leave Baker Street?! Do you know how hard it was to find you?! We had to ask for Mycroft's help, do you know how that feels to me?! It's Mycroft, John!"

John seemed at loss of words, his mouth opened and closed several times without knowing what to say, so he said the only thing that he went through his mind, "Sherlock", it was quiet, the man in the suit seemed to know better than talk in such a sensitive situation. "How?"

"Long story."

"Mrs. Hudson?"

"I went to Baker Street first, looking for you, she was there. Why did you leave her?"

"Why did you leave us?" _Me_.

Silence. John knew Sherlock wouldn't answer, but he had hoped he would. So he did what anyone sensible would do. Punch Sherlock.

"I suppose I deserved that." _And much more, that's for sure, idiot._

John turned to the other man, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Was expecting you two to take longer, but, anyway," the man rumbled to himself as he came closer to John and shook his hand "I'm Agent Coulson, I work for SHIELD and I'm here to recruit you to our Avenger initiative." The man - _Coulson_, John told himself – smiled kindly.

"What?" was the only think that came to his mind, which made Sherlock roll his eyes.

"Everything will be explained on the way, John. Now, let's go, I can't wait to leave this house. I don't like it here, couldn't you pick a better place, John? If not, stay?"

Watson only glared at his friend, making it very obvious that he'd better shut up or he'd be punched again.

"Don't wanna talk, that's fine by me, but let's move, because I won't stay stuck in this house for one more secon-"

The poor genius didn't even see it coming. He blacked out as John's fist hit his face.

"Thank you" Was all Coulson said.

"Believe, that wasn't even the beginning of what he is going to get later." John replied annoyed, Sherlock wasn't back for five minutes and he had already gotten him in the middle of another mess. Typical Sherlock. Oh God, he had missed the blue-eyed sociopath.

"Where's the car?"

The Agent left the house while saying, "The plane is on the roof of St Bartholomew's Hospital." 

John lifted his thin and consequentially light friend and carried him outside. "I'm going to kill him when he wakes up"

**Tell us what you think. **


	3. Hot red heads mean trouble

**Another chapter in one night? That's a record, for us, at least.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, or Sherlock, or the Avengers, or Doctor Who. Just the plot.**

"I swear, Sam, that red headed hottie has been staring at us for more then thirty minutes."

The tall man rolled his eyes, "Too much sand even for your truck, Dean."

The shorter rolled his eyes, "It's getting freaky."

Sam took a sip on his beer before saying, "More freaky than a giant talking sentimental teddy bear?"

Dean choked on his hamburger, "Don't even remind me, Sam."

Sam was trying to act less paranoid than his brother, but he had noticed too that the red headed next to them had been staring way too much, almost as if she knew them. He couldn't remember her from a hunt and he had a good memory. So, maybe someone who knew about them? A demon? An angel? Another supernatural creature out for vengeance? 

The list went on, she was dressed casually, so not FBI after them, which was good. He turned his gaze back to his brother and in that certain moment Dean got up and followed the redhead who had just left her table.

Sam rolled his eyes at his paranoid brother, not that he blamed him for freaking out over a person was watching them for more than half an hour, he usually does the same, but for some reason he couldn't see that woman as a threat. Not that she wasn't scary, but because of her laugh when she left the place. It sounded as if she was enjoying what was happening, like when an older sister laughed at her baby brother who just made something stupid.

Dean didn't seem to think the same way as he pulled the trigger of his gun when she turned into a dead end street.

"What the hell, Dean!" Sam yelled outraged, what was his brother thinking? 

"I swear that woman ain't normal" Dean replied then ran after the woman and Sam went after Dean.

The woman was waiting for them leaning against the wall with a small smirk in her face, "Sam and Dean Winchester, you have been a mild pain in the ass for SHIELD in the last few years."

Dean sent his brother a look of 'I told you so' and Sam just ignored him, they didn't need another government organization after them.

"What do you want?" He asked and didn't tell his brother to lower his gun, he could see her own gun on her belt that was once covered by a long coat.

The woman seemed to think her words before saying, "You are both to come with me. Peacefully."

Dean replied first, "That ain't happening, sweetheart."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, _honey_."

Sam rolled his eyes, getting impatient, "Why?"

"I'm not permitted to say and I don't know why the director asked for you two since you are well known in SHIELD for faking IDs, killing people, forming cults, vandalizing public places (especially cemeteries)."

The brothers were even surprised after being caught at least three times, you get used to it, "So you're not here to arrest us?" Sam asked confused.

"No, but if you don't come with me, then we will have to arrest you. Consider it a chance to redeem yourselves in the eyes of SHIELD, which in turn will erase that there's about you in government files."

Dean looked even more suspicious, "And why would this SHIELD, whatever it is, do that for us?"

"Let's just say that we need your help. And we don't care what you've done. Past is past and all you gotta worry about is your future, sweethearts. So, what do you say, huh? It's either going to jail - being supervised by SHIELD's best agents, I should add – or help us save the word and you name in the criminal world disappears?"

"I say we could just walk away from you as everybody in the world believes we're dead. Goodbye, love, it was nice talking to you but my brother and I have better things to do, if we ever meet again, hope it'll end up in a bed with you screaming my name. C'mon Sammy, we're leaving." Dean winked at the woman and turned around to leave.

The older Winchester felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to the back of his head, but before he had time to do anything he heard Sam hit the woman, making her gun fall to the ground and the boy pointed his at her.

Dean smirked and turned around, catching her gun from the floor "You know, love, if you were intelligent enough you'd never mess with the Winchester brothers."

"Oh, but I don't" Dean's smirk dropped from his face when he felt a needle carve into his neck. A dart "Unless I have backup" that was the last thing he heard. And the last thing he saw as he fell to the ground was Sam being hit and falling too.

**SO…..What do you think?**


	4. Meeting Sherlock

**Hello again! Enjoy the new chapter!  
>Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, or Doctor Who, or the Avengers, or Sherlock.<strong>

The Doctor looked around; he, River and Jack had just entered the Helicarrier, which, by the way, was pretty impressive, it was obviously made by a genius. Jack was walking ahead with Captain Rogers, flirting with the poor soldier. He would have helped, but River stopped him, she found it too amusing to stop.

The TARDIS stayed in Cardiff, it's not as if he couldn't summon her, she didn't like it, but he wouldn't risk bringing her. On the other hand, he'd heard from what Captain America told Jack, there were other impressive people on the plane, but the only name he heard was Thor.

Oh, he hoped it was the "Norse god" Thor, he had met Odin already, the guy had a good heart, but too arrogant and secretive for his liking when it comes to a ruler.

Anyway, the Helicarrier wasn't all that impressive, the Doctor liked his TARDIS better, now he wondered whether it would be better just to take everyone on his machine, according to how long their trip took. Well, too little too late.

Nobody was in the place, well, nobody except for the people who guided them there and Capitan Rogers, leaving the Doctor sad as he wouldn't meet Thor right away and making River roll her eyes at him.

He had nothing to do; after being explained what the Avengers Initiative was and agreeing to be a part of it, Capitan Jack went on flirting with Capitan Rogers, River went exploring and the Doctor tried talking to people, not that it worked very well, everyone had things to do and the Doctor was alone… and bored.

Then he heard two people bickering, "Come on John, I didn't have enough time…"

"I don't care Sherlock! You could have called after one day or two couldn't you? But no! The great Sherlock Holmes does everything his way and doesn't care how it affects people that cares about him!" A male voice yelled. Wait, Sherlock Holmes? No, no, he must have heard it wrong, it wasn't possible.

There was silence; apparently the lecture did have some effect on the guy (whoever he truly was). "Can we do this elsewhere, John? After we deal with all this?"

The other man, John (what a coincidence), snorted, but didn't say anything. The Doctor guessed it was a yes.

Then he went over the two people, he was really curious to know who was this "Sherlock Holmes"

"Hello!" the Doctor exclaimed happily, a big grin on his face as he studied both men in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked the taller man – the supposed to be Sherlock Holmes – as he analyzed every inch of the Doctor's body.

Sherlock was interested in the man before him, which rarely happened, so he was very surprised with himself. The only person ever to catch his attention like that had been John.

He could see a man that looked too old for that body. He was eccentric and that was obvious (a bow tie was the thing bugging Sherlock's brain, he'd have to get rid of that thing later, it reminded him of John's mustache that he was also going to get rid of), hyperactive with a lot on his mind. Too much on his mind.

Sherlock studied the man as the other studied him. "I'm the Doctor" the other tried to start a conversation as walking around Sherlock, whom followed him with his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Doctor who?" Sherlock asked and John felt that he made a good move when he didn't speak as the men before him had huge battles inside their heads. The tension was too strong and anyone could see those were two dogs fighting for dominance of the brighter intelligence. At least, that was John's deduction according to Sherlock's face.

The grin on the Doctor's face widened, "Just the Doctor." 

"Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend, John Watson." The blue-eyed man replied without emotion on his voice, the man was good. Cold, probably a sociopath, not that it would make much difference for the Doctor.

The Time Lord decided not to mention the books, he would find out how in Rassilson's name Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were standing right in front of him then worry about that.

"I believe you were already informed of the Avengers Initiative?" The Doctor said observing both of them.

Sherlock seemed to be doing the same. Daleks could bite his ass, Sherlock Holmes was analyzing him, if he died now, he would die a happy man. "Yes, we have. Quite ridiculous in my opinion, gathering people from whole different sectors to work together. My bet is on a fight starting within five to ten minutes, it'll depend on how many people there'll be and I wasn't informed. But by the size of the conference room I would say fifteen at most."

The alien's eyes shined, "Brilliant! I haven't seen someone this intelligent since Alby!"

"Alby?" John inquired confused.

"Albert Einstein"

Sherlock smirked, "That does explain your eyes, you're much older than you look, very much older. I would have doubted someone older than one hundred and sixty existed just a few weeks ago, but then again, we'll be in a room full of anomalies in a couple of hours. Meeting one older then five hundred isn't actually a surprise."

John choked, "What? He can't be more than 25!" 

"Appearances deceive, John. So, Doctor, what are you?"

He wouldn't lie, this was the most fun he had on ages, "An alien, from a planet in a galaxy far away, but it is long gone."

The shorter man sent him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago, don't worry about it. Now, to business. Who else do you think is coming, those fifteen people you said."

"Coulson!" they heard a feminine voice yell from the distance "Will be needing your help with this idiots!"

With that, a man who was standing by the door that arrived with Sherlock and John sighed and left the room looking annoyed. All three men seemed curious about what was happening.

They heard a few bumps, some screams and curses. Also moans of pain.

At last, a few soldiers entered the room, pushing two guys in their twenties inside the room. The boys seemed to be very strong as three soldiers were needed to hold each of them, plus other five guarding the door.

The two were tied to chairs and the door closed as a redhead woman and five men entered the room.

The big black guy took the initiative of talking "I'm Nick Fury and you are now at the headquarters of the SHIELD."

The shorter man growled, obviously displeased of being there and probably (just a tiny bit) because he was tied to a chair and the taller one was glaring daggers at the other man. Those two obviously either hated S.H.I.E.L.D or didn't want to help, at all.

Sherlock looked bored beside him, "My bet is back on five minutes."

The Doctor turned his head back to the scene in front of him, the shorter one yelled, "I don't fucking care who you are or whatever shit you operate, when I get out of here I'm going to kill you, no one kidnaps me and my brother without getting out unscratched."

"So you prefer going to jail to saving the world?" That got both the Doctor's and the men's attention, were those two criminals? They were probably being blackmailed into helping.

The taller one decided to talk, "What are you talking about?"

"A great source of power was stolen by a Norse deity that intends on ruling the planet and get rid of free will. We are reuniting a group of people that'll be able to stop this madness." Now both men watched the director quietly as he continued, "You both have the worst criminal record I've ever seen and what you've done can keep you in jail for the rest of your life, but this is your shot in 'redemption'."

The two men looked and each other, as if having a private conversation, then they started mouthing things, until the taller one lost his patience, "Dean! We have enough problems as it is!"

"It's world domination we're talking about Sam! I don't think I want to deal with our problems just to have to deal with dick headed son of a bitch god that took over the world while we were focused on other things!" Dean yelled and his brother was clearly defeated by that argument.

"Fine."

The director nodded at the soldiers, giving them a silent order of releasing the men, probably brothers. Dean did something that wasn't actually unexpected; he got up and punched Nick Fury in the face. "That was for kidnapping us."

Fury looked, well, furious, but did nothing except for glaring, then he left with most soldiers, except for the red headed woman that stayed in the room just in case. So the Doctor entered the room and sat in one of the chairs before introducing himself.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!"

And that's how he introduced himself to two criminals.

**So… What did you think?**


	5. Cas the guest

**This is seriously a record, anyways, on with the fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Avengers, or Supernatural, or Doctor Who, or Sherlock.**

Getting kidnapped wasn't on Sam's plans, but hey! Shit happened everyday in his life, might as well get used to it.

After the man in a bow tie sat down, Sam only had one word to describe him: weird. First, who the hell wears a bow tie? Second, who the hell would talk to them smiling after hearing they are criminals!

"Hello! I'm the Doctor" The man said smiling, Dean and the woman stared at the guy strangely, so Sam sighed and though, _might as well do your best to end this soon._

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, but I think you might have already been warned?" He said it more like a question, but it's not as if he cared. But the man's eyes shined with recognition, which made Sam a bit weary "And doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." The man answered gleefully, then turned to the red headed woman from the restaurant, "And you are?" 

"Natasha Romanoff. I've got to say Doctor, for someone so involved in defense on Great Britain on many alien attacks, how come we barely heard of you?" The woman, Natasha, asked curious.

"I don't like being the center of the attention, well, not when alien attacks are involved."

Dean sent him a look and mouthed _aliens? Seriously!_ Sam just shrugged, Fury said he was reuniting a group of experts; this guy must be one of them. Sam sighed; Dean got them in this mess, now he wouldn't even believe what the people were saying, not that he did. But it wouldn't surprise him, so Sam tried to keep an open mind.

Natasha looked at his brother, then to him, then to the Doctor again before asking, "I've heard you travel with companions, who came with you?"

"Oh, yes, I do. My wife came with me, though her parents did travel with me for a long time, they decided to take a break for a while. Captain Jack Harkness is an old friend of mine, but he doesn't travel with me, not anymore, but he did come. We ran on each other when he was running from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Another one that came unwillingly, wow, you guys must be famous for your kindness!"

Sam decided to ignore his brother and asked, "Who else is part of the team?"

The woman just rolled her eyes, "Bruce Banner just arrived; he is a nuclear physicist, Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America is already aboard, Sherlock Holmes, a genius and detective and John Watson his friend that comes in the deal are just outside the room.

"Tony Stark, a genius that has . in physics and electrical engineering, also known as Iron Man…"

Dean had already been holding his laughter, but he couldn't hold it anymore, Sam chuckled too, it seemed quite unbelievable to get all those people in the same room and Natasha wasn't even finished!

"What's so funny?" a handsome guy walks into the room with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Jack!" The Doctor exclaimed in glee "Come meet the rest of the team!" He demanded, pointing to Jack then to the ground in an obvious _ .Now_.

Jack only rolled his eyes but came closer, as he was really curious about who were the two beautiful guys in the room and the gorgeous redhead.

"Well, hello there" the man winked at the people in the room, making Natasha roll her eyes and the brothers look at him awkwardly.

The Doctor facepalmed himself "No flirting, do the favor"

"Whatever" Jack rolled his eyes "Who are they?"

"I'm Natasha Romanoff and these are Sam and Dean Winchester" said the redhead "But I'd rather wait for the rest of the crew before of explaining who we are _again_."

The man looked at him and his brother curiously, this was how people reacted to 'criminals'? Sam was quite confused because normally people would scoff and stay away, but he guessed that with what people were dealing with, it wasn't really a surprise.

The man turned to the Doctor, "Winchesters you say as in…"

"I think so, I'm not sure, I'm really surprised and it's the third time just today."

People started entering the room, _everyone must have arrived. Great. Time for the freak show,_ the hunter thought grimly. _Might as well enjoy it too, there are legends here._

Every chair was occupied except for two, Jack sat between the Doctor and a blond man Sam recognized from pictures, Captain America, _she wasn't kidding, he really is here._

"So, is everyone here?" asked the black guy with the eye patch._ Everyone around here seems to have a peculiar accessory or way,_ Dean thought funny, remembering the guy in the bow tie, and scanning the crowd, focusing on the one wearing a ridiculous mustache, the one in a black trench coat even though it was frying hot in the room, the woman with curly hair seemed distracted with something that looked very dangerous as the Doctor was looking at her weirdly. Jack had a creepy smile as he talked to Captain America, who kept blushing (_I'm in the same as Captain America, how cool is that?! Sam will probably get mad if I start fanboying in 'such a serious occasion' so I better not get into a fight. I don't wanna get hit by those darts again, those damn things hurt like a bitch_).

Romanoff just nodded at the man; Fury looked at everyone in the room, probably deciding where to start the introductions.

"Many of you may know each other, but most may be confused as to why I invited seven more people" Sam noticed the man in glasses snort, Fury shot the man a glare, "Let's start with Stark, which all of you may already know or heard of, dr. Bruce Banner," he said gesturing for the man in a purple shirt, "dr. John Watson, a former soldier and Sherlock Holmes, a consulting detective," he gestured for the man with the mustache and the man in the long black coat that seemed more bored than the hunters without a hunt.

"Captain Steve Rogers, or Captain America for the public, Captain Jack Harkness," with that the said man winked at no one in particular, "the Doctor and his wife Professor River Song, which I've never heard about until now," the woman next to the Doctor smiled at that, "Agent Natasha Romanoff, and Sam and Dean Winchester."

Now there were people staring at them awkwardly, Sam guessed that the Doctor, his friend and wife were just strange.

"What?!" Dean asked rudely, he was tired of all those looks, he wasn't a murder and he knew that, but other people never knew and he hated that.

If they about half of what he's been through, they wouldn't look at him like that.

"You're criminals?" asked Sherlock seeming bored and Watson stared at like asking what the hell he was talking about. "For the way everyone is looking at them, is as if they are ready to run and hide, then shoot you when you're distracted." The man rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No!" the two Winchesters answered at the same time looking outraged.

Natasha rolled her eyes at their reaction "They're lying"

"No, they aren't" Sherlock, Jack, the Doctor and River said in unison, and then stared at each other weirdly.

Sam had to say, he was impressed, Dean just seemed relived that someone knew that, Fury glared at them before saying, "There are witnesses!"

River was the one to talk this time, "There are creatures, Director, many, many creatures there are able to disguise themselves as other people."

That caught the brothers' attention; did she know about their job? Sherlock went on, " It's obvious that they aren't really criminals, they just run when people catch them. Their clothes are too worn out, if they were really criminals they wouldn't have minded stealing money or robbing banks too."

"And by the way they hold themselves you can see that they're not really surprised by the fact that a Norse god is trying to take over the planet, I'd say that they're a bit bored, but that could be by the fact that they didn't want to be here in the first place." Jack continued looking at the boys closely.

"The way that they look around the room and hold themselves suggests that they work with things that need an observant eye, which says investigation, not cold blooded murder." The Doctor finished, "Am I wrong, Mr. Holmes?"

"Not at all, but you forgot to mention Doctor, that they called Loki, a pagan, which means they believe that gods exist, but they don't have any faith in them otherwise they would have made a prayer to them already." The blue-eyed man completed watching the Doctor carefully.

The Doctor grinned in return, "Also, the fact that they called Loki a pagan means they're used with mythical lore, which means those investigations most probably have something to so with the 'supernatural'" River and Jack coughed to disguise their laughter, obviously enjoying the exchange.

The consulting detective seemed to be finally interest in something, "Another thing that brings my attention is their quiet discussion while tied up, they obviously have things more important to do than help a group of hopeless people that have already started a fight in the back of the room, Mr. Stark and Mr. Harkness would stop acting like children and sit down?" Sherlock said with a tinge of annoyance at the end.

Both men looked at Sherlock with raised eyebrows "Your wish is an order, my darling" Jack winked at Holmes, making the other man confused and _almost_ succeeding in making him blush.

"Whatever" the other rolled his eyes going back to deductions "These boys are always looking around the room, they are too much at alert as if expecting for something to just pop up out of nowhere-" Sherlock was interrupted by a sudden appearance.

"Sam, Dean, I've been looking for you, you simply disappeared and I didn't know where to look when I didn't find you at the motel"

Everyone with weapons got up on their feet, pointing their guns at the new _guest_.

"Who are these people?" Castiel asked to Sam and Dean, who didn't seem worried at all about the other people in the room pointing guns at their friend.

"Humans" Dean clarified, making Cas relax a little bit.

"Why are we in the sky? And who are these people?" he seemed suspicious as if he already had an idea of what was happening and didn't like it at all.

Dean paled at "sky", Sam took pity on his brother, and he knew how his brother was afraid of heights. So Sam answered instead, "We were kidnapped now it's okay because we are going to help them."

Castiel looked around the room suspicious, but said nothing about that, "Help with what, Sam? You have a job to do."

"I know Cas, but a pagan, Loki, is trying to take over the world, we have to help them" Sam said sheepishly.

"Okay, but I'm staying with you two." Dean seemed to relax at that and Sam didn't comment.

That's when Fury exploded, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!"

The angel glared at the director, making the brothers smirk, "I am Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord and I flew here. If you, Nicholas Fury, think that you can just kidnap the Winchesters without consequences, you're very much mistaken."

"Angels don't exist!" Fury hissed at the man in a trench coat.

Castiel's eyes shone with his grace and lights flickered as the shadow of his wings appeared on the wall. "What is that phrase that humans say like to say, Dean? Cat got your tongue, _Director?_"

Everyone was quiet, Sherlock, for the first time, seemed shocked, the Doctor's eyes shone along with River's, but all the other's seemed freaked out. Sam wished he had a camera, he supposed he could try to hack the system and get the footage.

Castiel's eyes locked with the Doctor's and said, "The lonely god, you've changed your face, but your hearts remain the same."

The Doctor widened his eyes but didn't seem surprised, just caught off guard "You know who I am" he asked intrigued.

"All angels do. You helped protect this planet and it's obvious some of my brothers didn't like it. But I'm one of those who has to thank you, for keeping the human race safe."

The Doctor seemed shocked, just like Professor Song and Captain Harkness. While the Winchesters were only confused and curious, everyone else didn't even know what to do or say "Who is he?" Sam asked Castiel.

"Oh, yes, I forgot you didn't know" Cas smiled apologetically. "He's a Time Lord, from the planet of Gallifrey, he's been protecting Earth and the Universe from their beginning till their end. An honorable god with a dark past and a hard life. I assume you'll get along quite well." Castiel turned to Dean and Sam.

"He always travels with a companion" Cas continued, "A way of keeping his head on the ground I assume. Those are Melody Pond, or River Song, as she prefers to be called, the Doctor's wife. And Captain Jack Harkness, a time-agent and the oldest man to ever walk the universe, the Face of Boe"

Silence fell in the room, you could say that Sam was shocked, but that wouldn't be even the beginning of it. Captain Rogers cleared his throat before saying, "Shouldn't we focus on finding Loki?"

Jack obviously didn't miss the chance, "It's quite difficult to focus with someone so breath taking in the room"

"Jack…." 

**So… How was it?**


	6. Confusing plans

**Hey peeps, this is a new record for both of us, hope you enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: We own neither Superwholock or the Avengers.**

"So, I've already given them a false lead to Spain you can go and do your business then I'll attract them to Germany like you asked, alright?" A man with light brown hair said with his feet on a table watching the scene in front of him.

An older man was working on building a portal and a younger guy was hacking the cameras from Spain to watch S.H.I.E.L.D.'s progress. A tall man with dark hair rolled his eyes, "They better be on time, I don't want them to capture me late because of your tricks."

"They won't. Will I be in charge while you're out?" The man with almost golden eyes asked with a little pout on his face.

The other man seemed to think for a while, "If you're asking if you'll be in charge of protecting to cube and watching over this ants, then yes."

"Okay, don't forget to annoy the Winchesters for me, Loki!" The man yelled as the other disappeared. "Ugh, rude. I taught him that."

He took a look around him, Loki really needed help. He had known the guy for a long time, then he shows up all beaten up and demanding help to conquer the planet of ants. It was just not right.

Well, he had really been helping Loki, but with other plans in mind. Now that the man was out with the plans of being captured, he could do what he had been waiting for since Loki got his hands on the Tesseract

"Alright guys, chill! Take a break, when the cat is out mice go out to play!" The man yelled conjuring candy out of nowhere.

A screen also appeared in front of him, from which he could see S.H.I.E.L.D's new puppets. Oh, he was going to have so much fun with those guys. The angel smirked to himself.

He put other two men behind him to a sleep, which would delay the Chitauri army getting to Earth as he erased both of their memories. He wasn't really worried about their arrival, he knew that until then he'd find a way of pushing those ants to discover the truth, but until then, he could have little fun.

Maybe some pranks?

Oh, there was Loki. That little c*nt had to go on and blow up his fun_. Well, it doesn't matter. I'll have fun when Loki is captured_.

It won't take long; by the next day he will be able to teach S.H.I.E.L.D's puppets a lesson. But that would have to be after he left Barton and Selvig in the headquarters of the organization.

The only problem would be Thanos and his Chitauri army, one way another they will reach Earth, portal or not. The portal was just a way of getting here fast, but he would have a few days of fun before worrying about that.

"Now, we just watch Loki getting captured."

"That was planned"

That was the first thing Sherlock said when Loki was put on the cage. The Doctor nodded, he had felt that too, it was too easy, even Daleks could do better.

Jack, Bruce and Stark were analyzing Loki's scepter, which was really funny to watch since Jack knew physics and math from the future, meaning how they did things were really different. So when Stark started acting like a child, Fury called him down to check something, the rest of the crew thanked whatever it was that made Fury call Tony to his office.

"What do you mean, it was planned?" asked John.

He knew Sherlock worked better when asked about things, to him it was obvious it was planned, and so it was for the Doctor, and if he thought everyone understood him he'd stop his deductions there.

Now Sherlock was being pushed to think more to explain and when he explains he talks and when he talks and listens to himself he discovers new things.

"I mean that it was too easy, if Thor didn't show up there wouldn't even have had a fight. Loki came here because he wanted to. There's something around here he wants. No, but he is locked, how can he get what he wants when he's locked? How? How? How? Oh, of course, he has a spy. Someone among us… Or someone who will be able to come inside the Helicarrier while our attention is on him." Sherlock seemed satisfied with himself.

The Doctor turned to him, "You think he will send the missing agent back?"

"No, someone who can't be seen or it would be obvious that the archer is the spy."

"That's true, but who would be able to hide from an angel because now we have that on our sleeve, he would only know that if he hacked the systems."

Sherlock stopped for a second, "If angels exist, what else does?"

The consulting detective and the alien looked at each other and then turned their head back to the table where the Winchester brothers were sitting.

"They've been dealing with this for more than twenty years, haven't they?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"Twenty six"

"Sam is twenty six"

Sherlock nodded, "Their father imposed this life on them, they didn't have a choice."

"You're still waiting for me to say that Castiel is one type of alien, aren't you?"

The Doctor didn't get an answer and let the silence fall, well, that was until two bodies fell on the table. That is, just popped out of thin air. Natasha ran and checked the bodies and yelled that they were alive and their identities.

Clint Barton and Erik Selvig.

Jack picked up a note that appeared right after the bodies were taken from the table and read it out loud.

_Just thought you might want them back ;)_

_-A_

**Any comments?**


	7. Who the hell is A!

**Another one today! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Avengers, or Supernatural, or Doctor Who, or Sherlock. Just the plot.**

"Who sent it?" Steve asked

"Someone can make the right questions" the Doctor and Sherlock said in unison, people were getting tired of their perfect timing. Not that it bothered them, they were quite glad to have found each other.

"Loki?" Dean asked carefully, he had had the little experience of saying something stupid in front of Sherlock and didn't want to repeat that, even though the other guy now had his nose broken.

"It could be" the Doctor started "But we took his scepter and the cage is magic proof (only 80% magic proof, but that's not the point), meaning it would be very hard for him to do such, according to his type of magical training, as said by Thor, it would take too much of his abilities. So if it was him, he's supposed to be taking a nap right now."

"Might as well check him out" Natasha said as she lead the way to the cage, her hands on fists and her eyes as cold as ice as she nearly marched towards Loki.

When the Avenger approached Loki only raised his head and smiled angelically.

"I swear I did nothing" he raised his hands above his head, the little smirk still on his face.

Natasha glared at him, "Why?"

"You might have to elaborate that, darling." Loki said sweetly.

The woman glared harder, "Why did you give them back?"

At that the Asgardian seemed truthfully confused, "Them?"

"Don't pretend you know nothing about this!"

Loki looked a bit hurt, "I'm sorry if you're not pleased that your boyfriend's back. But as far as I know he's only one person."

"So you're the one who sent him back?"

"Perhaps"

"Where's Erik?" The red headed inquired fiercely.

The god of mischief smirked, "Somewhere over the rainbow."

Natasha heard people laughing from her earpiece, but she heard three voices saying, "I don't understand that reference." Thor, Steve and, she guessed, Castiel.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

With that she went back to the conference room, the only missing people being Clint (who was at the med bay being watched by agents and still sleeping), Stark (which she guessed that still was with Fury) and River Song (whom was checking Clint too for mind control or anything else).

Another note appeared, this time next to Sherlock saying:

_Still falling for false leads? I thought you learned something after Spain… Loki doesn't know about Selvig being brought back. I just thought, if I'm going to mess with them, why not with him too?_

_-A_

"What?" Dean asked after Sherlock read it out loud. He was always the first one to show his confusion.

"So it wasn't Loki?" Sam got into the conversation, probably trying to apologize for his brother's rudeness.

"Nope" Jack said, he didn't get involved in most discussions but you could see he was as intelligent as the Doctor, Sherlock and River. At least, that was what Sam thought.

"Who do you think it was?"

"No one from Asgard, that I can assure you" Thor said "Everyone in our land despises him, so I don't think I will be able to help you with that."

Everybody turned to the Doctor, the Winchesters and Castiel looking for answers.

"What are you staring at?! We're not like the genius over there, if you want answers from me you'll have to wait!" Dean complained.

"No need to get moody, sweet cheeks. Want help to calm down?" Jack tried looking serious, but that was hard when Dean Winchester got flustered in anger after hearing Jack's nickname for him.

"Not yours I can assure you." He whispered angrily as rolling his eyes.

"Stop the flirting!" Exclaimed the Doctor "We have other things to worry about-"

"Like, for example…" Tony interrupted him "…, what the hell is wrong with Sam's blood and how the hell it has to do with mine. Winchesters, come with me." Stark demanded in a tone way too serious for him. That made everyone exchange looks and the brothers look worried but too curious not to follow him.

Dean and Sam walked quietly behind the other man, that was until it hit Dean what was wrong with Sam's blood, "Shit"

That seemed to click in Sam's mind as well, but he said nothing. However, what was bothering Sam was the part where Stark said that their blood had a connection with his. Were they related?

No. John would have told them if he had other family right?

When they got to Stark's private quarters (more like a lab with a bed), the man pulled a file and threw it on a table, "They took your blood to analyze it, after seeing that Sam's blood have 40% more sulfur than is enough to kill someone. They told me to analyze both of them as I was the genius causing turmoil in the room. Also because I got bored at MIT and studied genetics out of boredom."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, before Dean saying, "You wouldn't have called us here just to say that"

"No, I wouldn't" Tony confirmed filling a cup with whisky and drank it, "What is your father's name?"

"John Winchester."

Tony sighed and started typing some things on his computer. Then after some minutes the man let out a bitter chuckle, "Of course. He wouldn't go too far."

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded impatiently,

"What do you know about your father's life before he married Mary Campbell?"

Silence once again fell on the room, Sam, nervous and curious to know what the billionaire was talking about answered honestly, "Nothing."

"John ran away from home sweet home at fifteen and went to a distant cousin's house, adopted their last name and disappeared from the map. I knew the name Winchester was familiar, but not that kind of _familiar_."

"What?" a dumbstruck Sam asked.

"Seems like I have two criminal and poor nephews. What a shame." Tony said sarcastically as the boys swallowed the news.

"Man, you gotta be crazy, 'cause I see no sense on what you're talking about." Dean said fiercely even though he seemed scared and doubtful.

"Of course you see, Dean. Or do you really believe your father would tell you about a family he ran away from and that he holds many grudges towards?" Tony said as he walked around his lab, collecting files. He looked tired… and old.

"Alright, you may be right about that" Dean started angrily "But if you want me to believe that we have a genius billionaire uncle who never looked for us or his brother, you'll have to do much more than that."

With that said, Dean stomped out of the room, back to the others. Sam looked at Tony, who seemed hurt at Dean's reaction, and even though Sam pitied the guy, he believes more in Dean.

He walked out of the room, following his big bother.

**So, any thoughts or comments?**


	8. Today's not April 1st!

**Guest: I wrote "****Supreme Headquarters of International Espionage and Law-Enforcement Division" because it's the 1966 version (the original one) of the name. It was later changed. Since both Jack and River are Time travelers I decided it would be nice for them to know that and make the confusion.**

**So… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own neither of the shows or the Avengers.**

The rest of the afternoon and evening was exhausting, no one really wanted to talk, the air was tense and the ones that were talking were trying to figure everything out, mainly Sherlock, John, Bruce, Jack and the Doctor.

So, after eleven thirty they decided it was best to rest and plan what they were supposed to do with the Norse god and the messages.

Like the last one they received,

_Sweet dreams_

_-A_

Jack woke up with a weird feeling, but he didn't get too suspicious because it was as if he knew something good was going to happen, but didn't know what. Well, good in his opinion because the Doctor may think that what's good for him is disgusting for the rest of the universe.

However, he had no idea of what he was going to find. Like Bruce holding his laughter while eating candies and watching Natasha and Clint trying to speak.

When Natasha tried to speak, her voice came out as grave raspy and really weird voice. And Clint's voice? Well, he would make Barbie jealous.

Jack laughed at them, whoever did that, they had a good sense of humor.

"It's not funny!" Clint's new Barbie voice yelled, Bruce almost fell over laughing.

"I'm going to kill Loki!" Natasha's new raspy grave weirdly voice came.

John opened the door and looked at them weirdly "I thought there was someone else in the room" he said confused.

Jack and Bruce started laughing again; the two spies just rolled their eyes and mumbled things under their breaths which made John laugh because their voices!

That's when Sherlock comes in screaming all kinds of nonsense. It took some time for them to realize what he was actually saying, but when they looked into his eyes it got obvious.

Sherlock was blind.

"I can't see! Somebody help me! Is this some kind of joke?! JOHN! JOHN! Where the hell is John?!" he complained as walking around the room and the other four couldn't help but laugh at him. "Who is here?! Why are you laughing?! This isn't funny!"

Everyone in the room went silent; John couldn't find words to speak. He was too shocked, so Jack did the job, "But you went to sleep just fine!" 

"I think I noticed!" Snapped Sherlock dripping venom from his voice.

"Sherlock…" John said quietly rushing to Sherlock's side, helping him to sit down. "It's going to be okay, we'll find who did this."

Clint looked at Natasha, "I won't complain about my voice. Ever."

"Me neither."

"Guys, I think I need help" a new voice appeared among them.

When everybody turned their attention to Steve it was hard to get people to look away.

"I can't seem to be able to put any clothes on" Captain looked confused as Natasha and Jack checked him out and the others stared wide-eyed.

"What's happening?" asked Sherlock "Why is everyone so quiet?" he started to hyperventilate "Who can't put their clothes on?"

John finally got away from his trance and held Sherlock's hand to reassure him he was there "Captain Rogers is in his underwear" the man spoke slowly, almost as a whisper.

"Every single piece of clothing I've tried just vanishes of my body!" Steve informed them blushing.

Natasha raised her eyebrows, "Certainly for the greater good" she said and her voice scared the super soldier.

Jack almost fell down laughing, and then he felt something. Suddenly his body was thrown meters away and hit the ground one meter from the soldier. He tried to move away, but it seemed that a force made Steve fall on top of him.

"Gravity pulled you, Captain?" Jack smirked flirty, the soldier turned into a tomato, he jumped back, which made the other captain fall on top of him.

Clint snorted, "Gravity's pulling who now?"

"Shut up, Barbie" Jack said annoyed.

"What's happening?" Sherlock asked quietly to John.

John tried to think, if he was going to be Sherlock's eyes, might as well be as good as the original, "Jack seemed to be pulled towards Steve, literally, when he tried to move away, Steve fell on him and when Steve tried to jump back, Jack fell on top of him."

Sherlock frowned, "What was the first distance between them after Harkness was pulled by the said force?"

"One meter at most."

"That's the maximum distance they'll be able to have between them then."

"What?" Steve asked surprised, he learned to trust the detective, but for once he wished the man was wrong.

"Well, it's obvious that all of what is happening is a prank. Two people had their voices changed, Steve can't seem to put his clothes on and I am blind. The two of you not being able to stay away from each other seems just like a gift."

"A gift?!" Steve asked incredulous. _How could that be a gift?_

"I liked that gift" Jack smirked and looked at Steve who tried to run away, but failed, as he fell into Captain's Jack arms wide eyed. Jack's smile only grew bigger. "Well, hello there" Steve blushed.

"Steve fell?" asked Sherlock.

"Yep" John responded.

"Into Jack arms?"

"Yep"

Sherlock smiled. He couldn't help but ship the two of them, however weird it sounded, he found it too amusing when the two of them were in the same room together.

After a couple of minutes, the two men managed to stand up and sit on chairs near each other. Not long after that, they could hear a growl and steps so loud that could shake the Helicarrier coming in the direction of the room. The door opened once again.

It was Thor. In a female's armor, written on the front, "I'm the fluffy princess of Argard". He's cape? Well, it was pink with a unicorn and written "hug me" under it.

"Who did this?" The god of thunder growled.

John sighed, "We don't know, Sherlock's blind, the two of them have their voices modified, the captains can't get away from each other and Steve can't put any clothes on."

"Welcome to the club, Sparkles." Said the Barbie voice of Clint Barton.

**So, what did you think?**


	9. Gender Swap is cool

**We hope you enjoy, really, we had a lot of fun thinking this up.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, or Doctor Who, or Sherlock, or the Avengers. Just the plot**

With everything that was happening, people in the conference room (which seemed to be the only place where everyone could be together) were starting to get annoyed. Sherlock wouldn't stop complaining, wanting his sight back, John was trying to calm him down, but it wasn't causing much effect.

Natasha and Clint would refuse to open their mouths for anything, Steve was trying to stay as faraway as possible (one meter) from Captain Jack, who would keep on hitting on the blonde just to make him blush.

Thor seemed out of place in his female armor, he claimed that those were parts from Sif's biggest armor.

All the talk (or not talk in Clint and Nat's case) stopped when a very pissed of Nick Fury stormed into the room making everyone fall off their sits with laugher (even Sherlock when John was finally able to elaborate a phrase to explain the situation)

"Who the hell did this?!" the man screamed angrily at the people in front of him. Not that anybody cared; they were too busy making fun of their 'boss'.

The man was wearing something that looked like a nightgown. All pink and fluffy, plus his eye patch was dark pink and adorned with glitter and pearls. But the best thing about it all was that whenever he walked they could hear a cat purr and the tiles beneath his feet would shine in different colors.

"Oh God! This is too funny!" Clint practically yelled between laughs, his Barbie voice making him laugh even more.

"Obviously, Fury, you've been pranked, just like most of us." Sherlock said with a little smirk.

"Oh and yours is?!" The man snapped angrily.

Sherlock was quiet for a second before answering, "Blindness."

Silence fell once again, everyone that had been on the room previously were avoiding mentioning Sherlock's lack of sight. Fury seemed to get the message from John's eyes, that were glaring at him, _talk, one more word about it, do it and I'll kill you._

They all heard a shriek, John said, "I bet it's one of the Winchesters"

"Fifty pounds that it's Dean" Sherlock confirmed.

The door opened and a blonde woman came inside fuming, there were freckles on the woman's nose and cheeks. Her green eyes were scanning the room, trying to find anything abnormal, "What the fuck happened here?"

The pants the woman was wearing were practically falling and the shirt was almost on her knees, Jack chuckled as he realized who just arrived, it wasn't difficult to guess after everything they saw, "Man, you're a chick"

The woman, Dean, glared at him, and answered sarcastically, "Oh, really? I didn't notice!" 

River came inside the room, she analyzed the room before eating a candy from a bag of candies she was carrying, "I have clothes in the TARDIS if you want some, Dean."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the woman who didn't seem even a little bit surprised.

"Well, thanks, Professor" he smiled at her and made his way towards the TARDIS.

After some time Dean came back with another girl by his side and they seemed to be discussing their new appearance.

"Sammy, stop bragging, you know I look hotter"

"You wish" his brother/sister rolled his/her eyes.

"Well, I have a bigger butt"

"I have bigger boobs"

"C'mon girls, this fight is ridiculous" River started "We all know that girls don't fight over things as appearance like that" the woman rolled her eyes "Who gets the more male attention wins" she smirked and the gender swapped boys shivered.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! You won't believe it, but I'm a girl!" the Doctor came running inside the room looking very pleased with his new body. The guy (or girl, whatever) was jumping in excitement.

"It seems like you're not the only one" laughed an impressed Jack who pointed at Sam and Dean who stared at the Doctor as if the man was mad.

The Doctor however grinned, "I've been a male in all my regenerations. It's good to be a girl, you may never know what you might be missing if you don't try it! I think this is a great experience!"

Dean glared at the other girl, "Well, I don't! I ain't staying a girl! I'll find the fucker and kill it!"

River rolled her eyes, "You three, just change your clothes already. You can show them the closet now, sweetie."

"Of course, River." The Doctor said leading the way.

When they came back, with clothes that actually fit them, the Winchesters were even more uncomfortable with the situation, the opposite of the Doctor, of course.

"Does anyone have an idea of who did this to us?" Natasha asked in her new voice. Everyone else choked and tried holding back their laughter, except for Sam, Dean and the Doctor who hadn't heard it until the moment.

Natasha only rolled her eyes, she kind of got used to the jokes, mostly from Sherlock and Jack.

"No idea" said the Doctor, now trying to contain his laugher and think. Sherlock did the same.

"We'd better find out, I'm no way staying in this fucking body-" Dean was interrupted by the sudden appearance of an angel.

"Cas, are you fine?" Sam asked

"Who are you?" the angel asked "Where is my squirrel?"

"What? You don't have an squirrel, Cas!" Dean sounded exasperated, a morning as a girl wasn't as easy as it looked.

"Course I have! He's short… and moody… and rude… not religious, that's a shame… oh, and he has a car!" Cas smiled, satisfied with his description of his squirrel "He looks like you. But his male. You're not male. You have big breast." He laughed like a child who said something he shouldn't but didn't get scolded for it.

"Cas, are you drunk?" Sam asked.

"I didn't drink, Samantha, have some respect, I'm an angel of the Lord." He replied groggily as he found his way to a chair.

"He is drunk." Dean stated.

"And you are his squirrel" River smirked at him.

"What?! Am not."

"Are too." Dean's opinion became irrelevant as everyone else answered him in unison.

"Isn't Dean your squirrel, Cas?" the curly haired woman asked in a kind tone.

"Dean and I share a more profound bound" was his reply. "I don't understand why I just said that"

Being incapable of doing otherwise, everybody laughed and Dean blushed. Sam grinned, that was just rich, whoever did that, was trying to set Dean and Cas up.

"Aw, he's blushing, look how cute" the Doctor came closer and squeezed Dean cheeks, which earned him a slapped hand and great pain "Ouch, no need to be rude, Dean."

"Dean and I share a more profound bound" Cas looked confuse after finishing his sentence. Everyone else was a on the ground laughing… except for Dean, who was burning red.

**So… What did you think of it?**


	10. Ding ding ding, we have a winner

**Hey guys, new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Avengers, Doctor Who, Sherlock or Supernatural.**

The Doctor, River and Sam as the only ones that were thinking straight and that could talk without making everybody laugh were trying to figure things out, with the help of a comment from Sherlock or John.

"_A_, whoever that is, is involved in this, I've checked the cameras Loki isn't the one who did this, he would have passed out by now!" River told them always sneaking glances at her husband's new form. The Time-Lord, erm, Time-Lady was taking quite a bit of time to adjust 'herself'.

A note appeared in front of them,

_You're right. Loki doesn't have even enough power to this on his best days. And you were right earlier, Melody, I'm having a lot of fun!_

_-A_

The Doctor choked when he read the note, River paled and the rest of the people on the room were quiet. The only person missing was Tony Stark that would show up sooner or later.

"How is blindness fun?" Sherlock demanded.

_Actually, it's ironic._

_-A_

John was fuming at that, "Ironic! That's sick!"

_Sherlock sees, he doesn't observe._

_-A_

"I can't see anything now!" The said man yelled.

_That was the point._

_-A_

John was about to say something else, but the Doctor gestured him to keep quiet, the man kept quiet, reluctantly, but did nonetheless. The Doctor fixed herself up and asked something that was bothering her, "How do you know River's name?"

_Melody Pond? I might have heard it somewhere…_

_-A_

"Who are you?" River asked, this time colder than anyone ever had ever heard her.

_Help._

_-A_

"How the fuck is this help!?" Clint asked angrily with his Barbie voice making it sound like a shriek.

A note appeared next to him,

_Calm down, Legolas, you'll find out soon enough._

_-A_

_P.s. I'm having so much fun watching Loki getting desperate. You might too._

People exchanged looks "What do you mean?" asked Sam.

_You should see for yourselves._

_-A_

"See what?" Clint complained, his voice sounding even more fun now that he was dressed like Legolas and had the character's hair. "What are you staring at?" his question directed to the people in the room.

They were holding back their laugh at how ironic the situation was but Natasha was able to make a comment. "Maybe you should look at yourself, Legolas."

She never used that nickname and her voice was serious, so he deduced he should do as she said. Getting his bow and arrows as he stomped out of the room was his reaction.

"Why is Clint dressed like Legolas and why is he so angry?" asked Tony, who couldn't decide between laughing or being concerned.

"A" was the general answer.

"Who are those?" he pointed at the Winchesters and the Doctor

"Oh, I'm the Doctor" the Time Lady smiled "And these are Sam and Dean"

"How did this even happen?" the man asked, holding back a laugh as he sat down.

"Nobody knows, but it seems we're not on the best side of A" Romanoff explained, or tried as she was too moody to make any good explanation. 

Tony couldn't help laughing at the woman's voice. It took him about five minutes to control himself.

"It seems like whoever did this is having a lot of fun with pranking us." Steve commented, and for the first time Tony noticed he was only on his underwear and was sitting right beside Jack. Mostly the man would try to avoid the Time Agent.

River stood up from her chair, "I think we should check on Loki."

Thor stood up, which made Tony laugh even more, "I agree with River, we should see what this creature did with my brother."

_Beware, he might look a little bit distressed._

_-A_

All of them made their way to the cage and the Winchester sisters put their hands on their mouth to hold back their laughter. Loki's hair looked as if he had been pulling it; there were posters all around the cage, all of them of Thor, one he was fully dressed in armor, it was the smallest one.

As the posters got bigger one piece of clothing disappeared, the biggest one had Thor dressed only in underwear. Loki looked absolutely miserable, "I didn't… this wasn't my doing! I wouldn't do that to myself!"

All the crew fell into fits of laughter, John explained to Sherlock what was happening and the later grinned.

"I'll assume it wasn't Loki, then" John commented.

"Brother, why are there pictures of me in your cage?" asked a confused Thor.

"I'd be glad if I knew so I'd be able to kill the scum, Fluffy Princess." Loki answered annoyed.

"What even happened in here?" Steve asked.

"Well, it seems I'm not able to get rid of this posters unless I want to see Barbie naked." The god of mischief complained.

"Well, it wouldn't be such a terrible sight" River commented, making her husban-, wife glare at her.

"Brother, you've already seen me naked" Thor said confused.

"Believe me, is not a sight I'd like to have ever see again. And we were kids!" the other screamed, looking miserable.

That didn't do much difference, everyone laughed anyway, that was the guy that was trying to conquer Earth? It was so funny they almost forgot why they were there. Well, that was until Tony brought up the real question,

"If it wasn't Loki that did this, who did?"

_Good question, does anyone know the answer?_

_-A_

The note appeared stuck on the cage and as no one answered another one appeared.

_I'm disappointed, I thought that at least the Winchesters would have guessed by now…._

_-A_

Everybody looked at the girls, Dean glared at them, he wasn't a genius that was Sherlock's place, why did everyone think he knew everything!

Tony rolled his eyes at his newfound nephew (niece, whatever) and asked, "Why didn't some people get pranked?"

_Your prank is not actually a prank and I'm waiting a while before setting it up. Besides, I like some people enough not to prank them._

_-A_

That was when everyone looked at Bruce, John and River. River was still eating candies and that caught Sam's eye. "Where did you get the candy?"

"It was in my room, why?" The woman asked the girl.

Sam looked at Dean, "Candies, Dean." The girl turned to Bruce, "Did you see any in your room?" The scientist looked confused, but nodded.

Dean's eyes popped out of his head, "The Trickster?"

"Who has enough power to mess with an angel and pagans?"

_Ding, ding, ding! We have winners!_

_-A_

**What did you think? Let us know.**


	11. As if one Loki wasn't enough

All the Avengers were still around the cage, if something happened it would be good to see if Loki was messing around with his mojo, even though mostly were convinced that he wasn't doing the pranks.

Sherlock took a deep breath, trying to concentrate, but it was really difficult. John squeezed his friend's hand. Sherlock immediately knew something; it was going to be okay because no matter what happened, John would always be there. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

"But is a Trickster powerful enough to do all this?" Jack asked leaning against a wall, which made Steve trip and fall on his arms. The Time Agent smirked, but what surprised him was that Steve didn't try to get away, actually, he made himself more comfortable.

"It's cold." the other whispered, that's when Jack noticed that the super soldier was shivering and Steve noticed why Sherlock called that a gift, as nobody else could touch him, Jack was some kind of jacket.

"Angels can do that too" Cas said chuckling, as if finding everything amusing, which he probably was, drunkenness usually did that to people.

Sam seemed to stop for a second, but dismissed the idea. "But why would Trickster get involved in this?"

"For his own amusement of course." The answer came from Loki, which surprised everyone, "What? I'm not called the God of Mischief for nothing." He shrugged.

Sherlock frowned, "But why this pranks specifically?"

_Good point._

_-A_

"How can they be so slow?" Loki whined.

"You, shut up!" Clint glared at him. "Ok, so Sherlock and I are having some kind of ironic prank, while Nat and I had our voices modified. Sam, Dean and the Doctor are girls. Steve and Jack are stuck with each other. Thor and Fury are two unicorn princesses. What can we deduce from that?"

_Have mercy! How could you go from a brilliant point to back to something we've already talked about?_

_-A_

"Argh, why is this son of a bitch so interested in us anyway?" Dean complained, dramatically throwing his, erm, her hands on the air.

"Because you and your… Sister have been going in a bad road lately and one more step forward might bring chaos on Earth." Loki said as if he was telling them the weather.

Sherlock interrupted whatever Dean was going to angrily reply, "Why would he prank you too?"

"His own amusement I suppose. Tricksters can be quite… tricky."

"No, shit, Sherlock" Said Jack, forgetting that Sherlock was actually in the room and not a book character.

Sherlock seemed insulted while River and the Doctor glared at Jack.

"Back to the matter" River said still glaring at Captain Harkness "Maybe he gave us some clues of who he is, as he loves to mess with our heads. It would be amusing to him to see us struggle with something that he actually told us"

Everyone stared at the woman impressed, even Sherlock, who was also having a battle in his mind wondering why he didn't think of that before. Maybe John's arms around him, to keep him steady on his feet and give him reassurance of having someone there, could be one of the factors.

"What do we know about him?" Sam asked and John brought out his notepad from his pocket.

River started, "One, he likes amusement."

"Two, he sends messages;" The Doctor added.

"Three, he talks about irony." Sam commented.

Sherlock rolled his blind eyes, "He's setting up couples."

Everyone looked at Steve and Jack, now both blushed, but the others knew he was talking about Clint and Natasha, they were too obvious.

Jack stopped for a second, "He's old, maybe older than the Doctor. He's patient. Remember when he said he still has something prepared for Tony? Someone who doesn't have experience with what needs patience wouldn't have waited."

"Finally" Said Loki at the same time a new message appeared.

_Finally._

_-A_

They looked at the man suspiciously but shrugged, they already knew he wasn't of much help.

"He doesn't want us to find out who he is, or at least there's more to it than that" Dean surprised everyone with her sudden conclusion "He's a Trickster, his kind likes to keep secrets and mess with people's head. He wouldn't tell us his most precious secret just because it would be fun. Sam and I met him before, once he was trying to make people pay for their mistakes."

"Or make them so terrified not to do them again." Sam added and Dean looked at him confused, "The kid and the alien."

"Oh."

The Doctor grinned, "What species?"

"The stereotype, big balloon heads, short and greenish skin."

River's eyes widened, "Are you sure they were short?"

Sam looked at her strangely, "Yes, why?"

The woman and her wife shared a look before answering, "Oh, nothing just curiosity."

That's when someone, Maria Hill, if memory didn't fail Jack, the woman was gasping for air as if running, she took deep breaths before saying, "Fury wants you all on the conference room, Loki has been spotted in three different places!"

Everyone looked at the smug god of Mischief, before following the agent back to the conference where they all met the sight of their (now) fluffy director once again. Tony, who hadn't seen Fury in that state before, choked and laughed at the same time.

"Quiet Stark!" Growled Fury at the billionaire.

"I just… I can't… Too… Fluffy" Tony tried to speak between laughs, which earned him a glare from Fury. _How ironic_, he thought.

"What happened, Fury?" asked Clint, trying to get the attention back to the main point.

"Three Loki's have been spotted in different places of the country at the same time. We are assuming this has to do with the Trickster, so we're sending you to investigate."

John was the first one to speak up, "Sherlock stays." Then he turned to the consulting detective that was about to argue, "Not a word, your blind Sherlock, you have to stay." _For me._

"Fine." All the people in the room blinked. Did Sherlock just agree in staying without bickering?

"Steve and Jack won't be able to fight in their situation." Natasha commented, her voice still made the Iron Man choke.

Jack knew that if he went, Steve would have to go out in his underwear, he wouldn't do that to the other man. So he simply nodded. Steve thanked goodness Jack agreed.

"Is anyone else incapable of going?" Fury asked and as nobody answered he kept talking "So you'll be divided in two teams of four and one of three. Tony, you'll go wi-"

The man was interrupted before he could try speaking longer "We pick the teams" said Dean. "I won't leave my brother" he looked at Sam "I mean, sister. Or Cas, we'll be the group of three"

"No way!" everyone complained.

"I don't trust you three to go on a mission by yourselves, I won't let that happen!" Fury growled again (honestly, it seemed that it was part of him. Maybe it was).

Sam rolled her eyes, "Send someone else with us then."

"Stark, they're yours."

Knowing if she let her brother (sister, whatever) say anything, they would probably start a fight, Sam raised her eyebrows and asked, "And you trust him?"

"More than I trust you, yes."

Dean was about to explode, but Sam looked at her with a look that says _don't push our luck._

It was replied with _what luck!?_

Which Sam ignored and let his attention go back to the meeting.

"Barton, Romanoff, Thor, you're together in this. Watson, Song, Banner and Doctor you too." Fury finished looking at them before adding, "The places he was seen were Spring Field University, Ohio; Broward County, Florida, in a place called Mystery Spot…"

"Shit" Sam and Dean said at the same time then Dean added, "Son of a bitch"

River looked alarmed, "What happened?"

"The son of a bitch loves an irony that's it!" Dean growled, her eyes burning like the pits of hell. "He made Sam go through dozens of Tuesdays in that Mystery Spot, the same Tuesdays, only to see me dying in countless times, each time differently. And I did die every single one of them."

Castiel chuckled, "A Trickster can't bring people back to life, no demigod can."

The room went silent after that, everyone thinking in possibilities, but almost no one knew mythical lore enough, not even the Doctor. So Fury continued, "The other place is in Wellington, also in Ohio, on the top of a warehouse."

"I ain't going back to the Mystery Spot. Not now. Not ever." Dean said seriously and no one said anything to defy her.

It took some time, but at last everyone got ready and the groups were in their planes directed to their destination.

"Hello guys" Agent Coulson said in the screen of each plane "There's an earpiece for each one of you in your planes so you'll be able to communicate with each other."

The Avengers shuffled around, looking for their earpieces. After they were done, Coulson continued talking "We don't know much about this Trickster, so Sam, Dean, Castiel, does any of you have tips for the others?"

"He likes to mess with your heads, he knows everything about you and he likes to make people pay for their actions. He always gets what he wants… until now." Dean said and everyone was in complete silence.

"Good luck" Coulson said as the screen went blank.


	12. Welcome to Hogwarts

**To Elise: We apologize for the problem with the tenses, as we're two people writing we might not notice when we change the verb tenses. We're trying to be more careful, but if we keep it on just say it. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Avengers, or Supernatural, or Sherlock, or Doctor Who. Just the plot.**

_He likes to make people pay for their actions_, that had stung the Doctor more than he let on; what if the Trickster tried to make him pay for destroying his own planet? He shook his head; there was no way the Trickster would know that. But then again, the guy knew River's real name and only he, Amy, Rory and River knew it.

"We're here." Bruce said, walking to the plane's exit.

The others from the team followed, the tension around them was palpable and even though no one wanted to show, they were all terrified of what was awaiting for them.

John gulped, it was the first time he was apart from Sherlock since the latter's "resurrection". He took a deep breath and followed the Doctor and Professor Song as they exited. The Spring Field University looked empty from the outside, which John supposed it actually was for the Trickster was waiting for them.

The Doctor paused in front of the university's front door, "Am I the only one who feels a bit sick because if I am I might have to go to the doctor's."

"Probably just your period, my love" said River as she passed through her wife and entered the university without hesitation.

The Doctor followed her after a long pause, probably considering him, erm, her being on her period.

John simply chuckled at the, now woman, the Doctor was really one of a kind. John thought it was nice having her and River around during this mission, with their petty fights they seemed to make the situation lighter.

When they first came in everything seemed normal, for an empty university anyway, but the moment the door shut behind John, the last one to come in, their surrounding changed.

All of them were in the a massive hall, there were loads of people there, mostly kids from 11 to 17 years old, but there were a few adults too. It seemed like a school that was taught in a giant church from what John guessed by the architecture.

The kids were divided in four tables and the kids from the same table were ties of the same color. One was yellow and black, another was blue and bronze, there was one green and silver and the last was red and gold.

"Where are we?" Bruce asked wide-eyed, as if he knew the answer and didn't like it.

"Hogwarts." River smiled dreamingly, her eyes shining.

"You've got to be kidding me." John exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why would he bring us to Hogwarts?" Bruce asked, also in disbelief.

"I don't know, all I want is to be sorted!" said the Doctor happily. "Oh, which year are we in?! Is Harry still going to the school?! Or are we going to find out what happens after he leaves?! Will we see his children?! Argh, I'm fangirling! Is this a side effect, River?"

"Of what? Being the Doctor? Of course it is, sweetie." River replied and the Doctor stuck her tongue out. John chuckled, yes, those two were definitely married.

However, Bruce seemed to notice more important things, like the fact that everyone was staring at them. Including Snape, which Bruce found out the hard way, had an intense and terrifying glare. And that's was the man was doing.

The Doctor had other plans though, "Daleks bite me! That's Severus Snape! Snape! River! Severus Snape is glaring at me, such an honor. Before the war then." River rolled her eyes, but smiled at her wife's antics, "I need to meet him River!"

The Doctor took off in the direction of the teachers' table. Most of the teachers were paralyzed, John guessed that it was either from strangers showing up out of nowhere, or for the fact that a _woman_ was excited and _wanted_ to meet Snape.

The Doctor jumped on the professor's table and started shaking Professor's Snape hand "An honor to meet you, Professor. You're such a great man, I never thought I'd be able to meet you, but look at us! I can't believe it! River! I'm talking to Severus Snape! Ha, I'm starting to actually like this Trickster!" The woman rambled. She had a big grin on her face, which was scaring everyone in the room. And she wouldn't let go of Snape's hand.

The man was obviously in shock too, but in matter of seconds he recovered and asked, "Would you… _kindly_…release my hand… Ms.?"

"The Doctor, just the Doctor." The woman said releasing the man's hand, but kept grinning.

"May I ask who are you and how did you pop up on my school?" Spoke the old man with a long white beard.

The Doctor widened her eyes and ran to Dumbledore, shaking his hand. "Old wise man, I'm so glad to meet you. I don't know how we ended up here; it was the Trickster's fault. Oh, you alive! That's good, we're not in war times. But look at your hand! Oh, c'mon, why sixth year?! Couldn't it be fourth? It's my favorite! Anyway, I'm the Doctor, this are my friends John Watson, Bruce Banner and my wife, Professor River Song." The Doctor had a huge smile on his face. She certainly had just seen her dream come true.

River stepped closer to the head table, "Sweetie, I think you might be scaring them."

"You think?" John hissed sarcastically.

River ignored him and kept going, "Headmaster, it might seem a little bit crazy, but we were sent here accidently by a person named the Trickster."

"And we would love to be sorted because I've been dreaming of this forever!" The Doctor added still shaking the elder man's hand.

"I beg your pardon?" The old man frowned.

"We were following the track of a Trickster and it seems he's just sent us here. And I'm really sorry for our hyperactive friends." Bruce tried taking control of the situation.

"I'm not hyperactive, I'm just excited." The Doctor pouted.

"You can keep lying to yourself if it makes you better." John said under his breath, too used to Sherlock acting the same way. That only made the Doctor glare at him.

"So you are not wizards?" asked Mrs. Sprout.

"No, we are not, my fine lady, but I can't help asking for the Headmaster to allow me and my friends to try on the Sorting Hat. You see, it's been a dream of mine for a long time, hundreds of years if you were wondering." The Doctor said politely, and even though Dumbledore felt suspicious, he couldn't help but believe the woman's words.

"Hundreds of years?" Inquired Snape suspiciously.

River interrupted her wife, "My wife is an alien from a planet very far from here and she heard stories about a magical school on Earth called Hogwarts, so she dreamed about being sorted into one of the Houses."

"Alien?" Professor Flitwick asked disbelievingly.

"The Hat could tell you if River was lying when it checks me out!" The Doctor said immediately, the she blushed, "Not that way, I meant, you all understood what I meant!" 

The teachers looked at each other and Dumbledore nodded at them before turning to the now guests. "Only if you provide us with a bit of information about yourselves, you see my dears, we have…"

"To check if you're not spies, or mean harm to the kids, or psychopaths?" John completed raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered solemnly.

"Deal." Bruce said, now even he was kind of excited. He might be an adult, but heck, they were in Hogwarts! Even an alien of God knows how many years old was excited!

The Doctor was obviously the first in line to be sorted and everyone noticed she was disappointed when she was sorted into Hufflepuff. She was hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor, as he wanted to meet the so famous Harry Potter.

Either way, she convinced Dumbledore and the other teachers to let her sit at the Hufflepuff table. The students were very curious about her, so she was very entertained for the night.

River had the biggest grin when she got sorted into Slytherin. No one ever doubted her aptitude for the house.

The Slytherins were also curious about the new guests, so River had a real good time making jokes and telling incredible stories to them (mainly about the day she killed the Doctor). 

Bruce, well, he tried to act cool, but he was pretty sure his excitement was showing because scientifically everything around them shouldn't even exist. Those people in front of him? Stories! So when the Hat was placed on his head and declared he belonged to Ravenclaw, he was trying hard for the Hulk not to show up because his heart was beating faster than it should.

John walked to the stool thinking he would be in Hufflepuff, that's what Molly told him once, that he was so very loyal and that he would be in Hufflepuff in a heartbeat.

Molly was wrong, he went to Gryffindor after five seconds with the Hat on his head.

The four visitors were so impressed by the castle and the idea that magic could actually be real that they forgot about their real mission. The Trickster was miles away from their thoughts.

After a night on the castle talking to the students and professors. After curfew, the Avengers found themselves side by side at the outside of the school.

"How did we even end up here?" Asked John, feeling amazed.

"All I know is that I don't wanna ever leave." River had a small smile on her face. She seemed distracted.

"Who said we are leaving?" Bruce exclaimed looking outraged. "This place is a dream! Maybe we could become teachers or something." The man had a maniac smile, as if he was a crazy scientist who had the greatest idea of the millennia.

"Well, what if we don't?" Suggested River.

"I wouldn't complain." Said the Doctor, excited by the idea.

"So we stay?" John asked hopefully.

"Yes, we do." Bruce smiled and they all walked back into the castle.

And whoever heard about the Casino Lotus just had a heart attack.

**So, what do ya think? We wanted to do something like Tv land from Changing Channels, so we just thought "why not send them to Hogwarts?"**


	13. Hawk the geek

Natasha, Clint and Thor made their way to the Mystery Spot. The Winchester sisters had warned them about what happened when they went there and about Dean dying repeatedly.

Nobody felt like talking. The place and the situation gave them enough chills to make even Thor feel a little bit frightened.

Natasha looked around, the illusions were good, but she had seen better ones in Russia. The woman opened the door leading to the center of the place (she guessed would be the center, but she could never be sure in those illusion houses).

At first it looked like a normal room, but when the door closed behind Clint, who was the last one to enter the room, the door and the wall sealed shut and became a stone wall. And now they were standing in a cliff with a clear view of the giant, colossal…

"It's a quite big labyrinth," said Thor looking impressed.

The red headed woman bit back a snarky response and choose to ask something bothering her, "How are we going to get down there?" She frowned as she leaned at the cliff to get a better view.

They were miles from the ground and there was no way they could go around the border, as there was no border. The place they were standing was the last piece of ground that wasn't miles below them.

"I have no idea." That was Clint's response as he stared down at the labyrinth. "Is there anything here we can use, like a rope?"

"Don't think so." Thor said looking around. "However, I'm sure that I could fly us all down." 

Natasha looked down again, "It's our best shot."

"Flying down it is." Clint confirmed looking grim.

Flying down is not as fun as it seems, maybe because you have no idea when you'll stop, or if you'll stop, or if you're already dead. That Clint learned the hard way and he didn't know how Thor did it all the time.

They hit the ground rather abruptly after a long, terrifying way down and Clint found out he was very much alive, he just didn't know if that was a good thing considering their situation. And the agent wasn't about to curse it and say that it couldn't get worse because he knew it could and was pretty sure it would get worse sooner or later.

"Well, we're here." Thor said as they landed, letting go of the other two he was carrying.

"How do you do that?" Clint asked seeming out of breath. "It feels terrible."

"What? Flying? You get used to it with time." The demigod smiled at him.

"Guys?" Natasha called "I think you should see this."

The boys turned around, facing her. The woman was staring at the labyrinth's entrance, which had a Delta carved on the stone.

"What does this mean?" She asked apprehensively.

"Earth costumes were never my strength back in my youth. This sign doesn't have any meaning for me." Thor told the woman with a frown, as if trying to access all the information he had on human costume.

Meanwhile, Clint blinked several times as if trying to believe what was in front of his eyes, after a few seconds he answered Natasha's question, "It's The Labyrinth!"

"We know that, Clint."

Barton rolled his eyes, "No, I mean, The Labyrinth. Daedalus' Labyrinth. But how did you not know that?"

"I'm not a nerd or mythological expert" Natasha answered, "But how did you know that?"

"Delta is a symbol of Daedalus, it wasn't hard to figure it out." The man had his _duh_ face on.

Romanoff rolled her eyes "Whatever. But if it's a mythological labyrinth it probably means the Trickster will stick to the legend." She spoke rapidly "What do we know about this Labyrinth?" Her tone was dead serious as she stared at Clint.

"Daedalus was hired by King Minos to build a labyrinth that would keep the Minotaur locked and away from anyone he could harm. Daedalus and his son were kept prisoners so the man would keep building more and more of the Labyrinth. I eventually became a place to hide the most deadly creatures of Greek mythology away from society." Barton answered her in his know-it-all tone. It took him sometime to realize what that meant.

They were stuck in a maze with the most deadly creatures of Greek mythology, being the said maze almost impossible to escape from. They were doomed.

So it was silently decided that the Norse demigod would be the first one to enter. Natasha went right behind him with Clint by her side.

Everything was fine at the beginning. Things got worse when the walls started to change. They'd look back and not know where they came from anymore. They would try to follow the left wall, but they would come back to the same room.

"This is nonsense!" Exclaimed Clint "How did the monsters escape from this Labyrinth on the old days?!"

"Maybe because they didn't exist!" Natasha replied irritably.

Barton glared at her, "Seriously?" He asked annoyed, "You're standing next to an alien from Asgard, that said alien being what people from before Christ used to call the God of Thunder and you still say those monsters couldn't have existed?"

"Our Hawk friend is correct, those monsters could have existed and must have been killed in the old times he speaks of." Thor agreed and that made Clint smirk, he knew Natasha didn't believe half of the crap that came out of the Winchesters mouth about supernatural (even though the brothers, sisters, whatever, hadn't spoken much of their area of expertise).

So that's when silence fell again, the walls changed again and Natasha had no idea how long they had been walking because nothing that showed time worked where they were, but she guessed it had been hours since they entered. Their bottles of water were almost finishing and they were (and it pained her to say) lost.

Clint, on the other hand, was pretty amazed. Ever since he was a child, mythological creatures and legends, especially the Greek and Roman ones, amazed him. And now he was inside the most famous labyrinth in history! He needed to be given some credit for not being as worried as he should.

After, what Clint guessed, one hour they all entered a colossal room full of entries, or exists, it depends on the point of view.

"Which way shall we take?" Thor asked looking around the room.

"I think we should just go ahead" Natasha answered unblinkingly.

Clint just nodded and that's what they did. However, when Thor and Natasha had just entered their new direction, Clint could have sworn that he saw four kids in orange shirts, one carrying a sword and another a dagger, exiting one of the passageways and entering another. He kept quiet after a few minutes following Natasha before asking,

"Did you see some kids in orange shirts at that room?"

Natasha gave him a weird look, "No, why?"

"Nothing, must be my head playing games on me."

"Hm"

Then Clint heard a growl.

Natasha's eyes were glued on the creature in front of them and she said grimacing, "Well, so much for non-existing mythological creature."


	14. Weeping Angels

**So… I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do't own Supernatural, or Sherlock, or Doctor Who, or the Avengers.**

"This pants are too tight!" Dean complained for the third time on their way to the warehouse.

Sam rolled her eyes amused; Dean had chosen tight pants because she had wanted to brag to Sam that as a female she had a bigger butt. Sam, however, chose a short jeans that River suggested as they were more comfortable.

Tony seemed to be getting enough of Dean's complaints and Cas, well, Cas was pissed off drunk and seemed to have a never-ending cheerfulness dripping off him.

"The why did you choose a tight one, Dean?" Stark asked annoyed and immediately Cas blurted out confused:

"Dean and I have a more profound bond."

The youngest Winchester laughed out loud at that. The Trickster had obviously jinxed Dean's name because every time someone mentioned Dean, Cas would say that they have a more profound bond. Sam was starting to think that the guy was as sick of the sexual tension between the two of them as she was, but he was the only one with the power to do anything.

"I remember when Cas said that for real." Sam said to no one in particular.

Tony chuckled (Sam refused to think of the man as her uncle. Dean may have been a bit harsh on the man, but it wasn't as if Sam didn't agree with some of them) and asked, "He said that before this whole mess?"

"I kept praying to him every night for months, but he never showed up. Then when Dean asked him to get his feathery ass down here only one time, he showed up. We asked why, he said that exact same words." Sam explained shrugging.

The warehouse was abandoned; one look at the outside could tell you that. No one had said anything through the earpieces, so Sam guessed everything was ok. He hoped no one would go through what she and Dean had to go through in the Mystery Spot, but Sam knew the Trickster didn't like to repeat things (the continuous different deaths in the Mystery Spot were an example).

Dean opened the door with a gun in hand and a stake in the jacket with her blood on the tip. Something strange happened, the moment the blonde opened the door, she was sucked in along with Tony and the door closed behind them. Which left Sam with the drunken angel behind.

Who'd figure that Cas was such a happy-go-lucky drunk?

That's when the angel disappeared from his sight and he was sucked inside the warehouse too.

* * *

><p>"Shit. SAMMY!" Dean yelled as she tried to kick the door down. "God damned son of a bitch!"<p>

Tony took a look around; there was nothing there besides some angel statues. Oh the irony. The angel was right outside and here there were angel statues that looked nothing like a real angel.

The younger woman (Tony was still mentally laughing at that) turned to him looking like she was breathing fire. "He's obviously not here. Get your shiny suit flying and fly us out of here."

"You don't give me orders, sweetheart."

Dean's face turned red with rage and she replied angrily, "Don't ever call me sweetheart again! And if you want to stay here with the creepy statues it's okay with me." Maybe she thought that Tony didn't hear her mumbling "It's not as if we're going to miss you anyway." But he didn't comment on it.

It stung. The billionaire didn't want to admit it, but it hurt like a bitch to hear that from John's kid.

Tony felt chills going down his back and he turned around. There was an angel only six feet from him. And there wasn't one there before.

"Dean."

"WHAT?" The girl didn't even turn. If Tony were with his mask, he'd guess it was something wrong with the suit, but that angel wasn't there before.

"What do you know of statues that move?"

"They don't."

"Then turn around."

That's when a statue appeared five feet from Dean, Tony turned to his statue and almost fell on the floor, and the statue had its hand four inches, at most, from his face. "Fuck!"

"How the heck did they move so fast?"

Then Tony did the most sensible thing he could thing of, "Tri-laser charged JARVIS?"

"_Yes, Sir."_

"Let's give them hell."

Dean shot the one until it's head had fallen of, Tony kept shooting the ones getting near him and occasionally one that Dean didn't see. That's when Tony tried to get his suit flying. Well, tried being the keyword because it didn't work. "JARVIS, I need to get this suit flying, now!"

"_There's nothing wrong with the suit, Sir."_

The pin dropped, "That motherfucking Trickster!"

Dean seemed to have heard that, "Don't tell me that you can't get us out of here."

"Then let's keep shooting."

The more they shot, more angels appeared or reformed. So Dean got her head out of her ass and finally remembered the earpiece and asked someone, "How the fuck do we kill moving statues?"

No one answered, "Dammit."

"I didn't know where he was." Tony said while shooting an angel that was inches from Dean.

"If you cared you should have looked for him then!"

"I didn't think he did! And honestly I still think he didn't!"

"We're not going to have a chick flick moment now!"

"Agreed!" Tony shouted and shot another, "What the hell are these things?"

"Not supernatural, that's for sure!"

Then someone finally answered, "_Weeping Angels are the lonely assassins, they are quantum-locked, which means they only move when you're not looking at them." _That was River's voice, she sounded panicked. "_Don't blink and don't turn your back on them."_

"There are at least twenty of them here! How do we do that?" Tony hissed angrily, those fuckers just kept reforming.

"_Let them form a circle around you, they'll be looking at each other, then they won't be able to move. You, Sam, Dean and Castiel, just keep your backs on each other and it'll work."_

"Sam and Cas are not here and we can't get out." Dean answered getting behind Tony's back.

"_Did the angels take them?"_

"No"

"_Then it's okay, just do as I told you. Does anyone know how to wake up someone, or just get out from a living dream?" _The woman asked them.

"What?" Dean asked confused, not taking his eyes off the angels in front of her, "It could be a djinn."

"_We're in Hogwarts."_

"WHAT" That came from both Tony and Dean, the angels were getting closer.

They could practically hear the woman rolling her eyes, "_Yes, Hogwarts. We've been here for months!"_

The Iron Man frowned, "River, we've been fighting the angels for, at most, half an hour. It's impossible for you to be there for months!"

"What happens when an angel touch you, Professor Song." Dean asked gulping.

"_You're sent back in time and live until the moment you were sent back, that's when you die."_

"Wow."

Dean shook her head, "If it were a Djinn you'd have to commit suicide, but now that you said that you're in Hogwarts, I doubt it."

"_None of us wanted to leave. We just said, screw the mission. I've tried to put sense in their heads now that you woke me, but they think I'm raving mad!"_

Some of the angels had already stopped, some were still getting closer and Tony kept shooting those, then Dean cursed and said, "I'm out of munitions."

"_Then don't blink."_

"Shit." Tony almost shot himself with stupidity; "Pepper once told me that I should stop going to random casinos once. When I asked why she told me that I might not get out of the Lotus Casino."

"Get to the point!" The green-eyed woman hissed.

"I found out it was a fictional casino from a book that kept people as willing prisoners that didn't want to get out. It seems that effect is different. Instead of time passing slower in the inside…"

"_It's passing faster. What book was that?"_

"A children's book, Peter Johnson and the Olympians, I think."

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, that."

"_I'll try to wake them then. Then I'll slam that book on the Doctor's head."_

"Stark."

An angel was inches from Tony's face; he didn't dare to blink, "Yes?"

"There's an angel in front of me."

"Well, then it's the two of us." Then he idea came over him, "Dean, we drop on the floor on three."

Dean was the one counting, "One."

"Two"

"Three."

And they did.

Honestly, Tony was expecting everything to go wrong and show up in the 1920s. He could practically see the parties. But the presence of the woman, his niece, by his side told him that it worked. But when Tony opened his eyes, he wasn't in the warehouse anymore.

He was home.

With his parents with their backs turned on him.

But he could still see John right in front of them.


	15. Help

**Disclaimer: We own neither Doctor Who, nor Supernatural, or the Avengers, or Sherlock. **

_The moment we go back in the TARDIS I'll throw Percy Jackson and the Olympians in the Doctor's head. I'm never allowing us to stay somewhere that seems like dreamland ever_ _again, Hogwarts or not_. River was fuming; it had been three weeks since she last talked with Stark and Dean and she had no progress in waking up her companions.

_I'll just throw them off the Astronomy tower… _The woman was losing her patience, but she didn't let it show. Mostly.

"Professor Song?" A voice came from her side; she turned her head quickly to see who had called, "Are you alright?"

River smiled, it was just Blaise Zabini, "Yes, I was just thinking of something."

"Oh, alright." The Slytherin boy nodded and left.

After their Sorting in the day they came in, River, Bruce, John and the Doctor talked with the Headmaster and managed to convince him to allow them to teach the students extra classes. So now they were Professor Song, Professor Banner, Healer Watson and Professor Smith.

The Doctor was teaching Astronomy, which wasn't really a surprise. The students loved his (her) classes, probably because when she talked half of the things she said sounded crazy, or because she actually taught them in a way that didn't make them sleep.

John was helping Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary and Bruce was teaching Physics, which had Ravenclaws (especially the Muggle-borns) thrilled. And River? Well, might as well put some wizards and witches on the move because Hogwarts finally decided to have some P.E. classes.

Honestly, how could a school only have one sport, which only the minority of the students played? That was nowhere near healthy.

People who played Quidditch didn't need to take those classes, but some did.

But that wasn't the most interesting thing that happened. Actually, the fact that River was sorted into the house of the snakes made some people weary (mostly the Golden Trio), but she gained alliances in her House. The fact that she was a teacher meant that she didn't share a dorm, she had her on quarters. But she sat with her students, and oh, the gossip she had heard!

As a fan, River's favorite character had always been Draco maybe because she knew how he felt in the Half Blood Prince? Forced to do something that he didn't want to do… rings a bell? So, well, she was trying to change the story a little bit.

River had already taught all the classes she had to for the day, the Sixth years from Slytherin and Ravenclaw were just about to leave the pitch, so she did what she had been doing for a couple of months now, "Mr. Malfoy, could you stay for a moment?"

The blonde nodded, already knowing what they were going to talk about. When everyone had already left, the boy approached her, "He is getting impatient, I don't know what to do."

"I know sweetie, but you need to stay strong. Don't worry about the "impossible" task, not everything is what it seems. But I'm helping you with the other one, am I not?" River comforted the boy. Draco was getting skinny and had dark bags under his eyes.

Draco sighed, "Yes, but… What if they hurt someone? You, or friends, or anyone else. I won't forgive myself. I may not like some people, but that doesn't mean I want them dead!"

The older woman put a hand on his shoulder, "I won't allow them to hurt anyone. I wouldn't be helping anyone if I weren't able to protect the student body." River then continued with a smirk on her face, "And my friends? They are more than able to take down Death Eaters."

Draco smiled. River smiled back before saying, "Go back to your dorm, take a shower, then go eat something and don't you dare not sleep tonight!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now go, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

><p>If you don't know what to do in Hogwarts, might as well find Hermione Granger for help.<p>

And that's what River did. The girl was nowhere near as weary as her two friends, but after Umbridge, who wouldn't be weary of a Professor you know nothing about and that showed up out of thin air in the beginning of the term?

Granger was in the library, as expected, River guessed that the girl was trying to find tips to get better than Harry in Potions. "Miss Granger?"

"Professor! I'm sorry I didn't see you there" The girl said lowering the books that she had been carrying.

"It's alright." The woman said with a kind smile, "Actually, I came here seeking your help."

Hermione's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets, "I- I- I… Professor, why me? I'm just a student, surely…"

"I came to you because I know none of the others from the staff will help me with this, but I think you can. After all, you're the brightest witch of your age." River answered and the girl blushed at the title.

"What can I help you with, Professor Song?"

River laughed, "You can drop the title Miss Granger, you may call me River."

"Then you may call me Hermione, River."

The archeologist nodded before asking, "Have you heard of a place called Lotus Casino?"

Hermione frowned, "Yes, it's from a fictional book, what about it?"

"My friends in America found a place similar, but instead of a Casino it took form of a place from a book." River lied smoothly; it wasn't a lie per see, just a distorted truth. "One of them is awake, but he can't wake the others."

"Did he try water?" Hermione asked curiously.

_Yes, I did. The Doctor thought it was a completion of who dropped more water on the other. _"Yes, it didn't work."

"Maybe he should try to find something of sentimental value? That could snap someone what of a trance…" The bushy haired girl said out loud, but with a thousand theories going through her head. "But where are they?"

"Narnia."

That's when Hermione's jaw hit the floor, "Seriously? But… That's not possible!"

"It is if Tricksters are involved."

"Tricksters?"

River smiled, "If I told what they were, where would be the fun in that?" The girl gaped at those words and the woman chuckled, "I'll leave you to do your research, I need to warn those friends now."

"Good luck, Professor!"

"Thank you, Miss Granger"


	16. Hypocrite

**I hope you all like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, Sherlock, the Avengers or Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Amber eyes watched as the woman walked away from the library. The man laughed and snapped his fingers, disappearing from that place.<p>

The three in the Labyrinth were doing well last time he checked, so he decided to pepper things up and snapped his fingers again. He watched as the creature rose from the shadows and then snapped his fingers again making swords appear not far from where Thor was standing.

The Trickster disappeared once again and went after his target. Castiel. The angel was sleeping in the Helicarrier; the man just blocked the cameras so the rest of the people in the place wouldn't see them.

The man placed two fingers in the dark haired man's forehead, restoring his powers; _you're Falling faster than I thought, kiddo. Better get some mojo up, _the man thought with sympathy.

"Time to wake up, kiddo! Rise and shine!" He yelled knowing that no one outside the room would hear it.

With his Loki façade appearing once again (God, the man was tall), he touched the other man giving him a power boost along with a shock. Castiel jumped out of the bed and pinned 'Loki" against the wall. "What did you do to me?"

"Can't find out yourself, Cassie?" He replied teasingly, "Honestly, I was expecting a thank you, but some kisses against the wall wouldn't hurt. I've heard that angels' snogs are _heavenly…." _

He was thrown against the wall once again, making him laugh. Castiel, however, looked wearier, "Why would you give me a power boost?"

"You can't see it, can you?"

"What?"

Loki sighed, "You're Falling. One of the only good angels out there, so I decided, I'll help this one up!"

"You're not doing this from the goodness from your heart." Cas accused watching him closely.

Loki pouted, "Ouch. You're wrong. I could have let my counter-part running around bring an army of aliens to earth without raising my pinky to help humans. And here I am power-boosting an angel up, so he won't die in this Lilith mess!"

"What do you mean you're not helping the one in the cage?"

"You already know that I'm a Trickster, we love jokes and pranks. This planet will be no fun if conquered by brainless aliens."

Castiel's blue eyes narrowed, "You're telling me you're helping us in both wars?"

"Yup, but you can't go around telling that to your boyfriend and his brother. Wait, girlfriend and her sister. It'll ruin the fun!"

"Why that pranks specifically?" the angel asked.

Loki disappeared from his grip and appeared laying on the bed, "You mean yours and the Winchesters'? I wanted to give them another point of view of life and… Did you see Dean-o's face? It was hilarious!"

"And me?" The seraph was a bit reluctant, Loki smirked.

"Isn't that obvious? You're so serious all the time! Loosen up! And the phrase? Come on Cassie, everybody knows you two are in love."

"I'm not in love with Dean."

The Trickster stood up; "Saying it out loud won't make it true. See ya later, kiddo!"

* * *

><p><em>It's not possible they're all dead. Howard. Maria. John. Dead. This is an illusion. <em>Tony kept repeating those words in hope they would all disappear, Dean, on the other hand, walked closer to the people that seemed to be having an argument.

_Dean, don't! _He couldn't even speak, he tried to say something to get Dean back, but nothing came out. John was standing in front of his father, the fifteen year old looked defiant.

Tony knew by Howard and John's clothes that the argument they were having would be the last they ever had. The billionaire was taking deep breaths, he needed to calm down. _That's why I work with machines._

"I'm not hearing it, John! You will work in the Stark Industries and that's final!" Howard hissed harshly, but John didn't flinch.

Dean observed everything closely, "I don't want to and I won't, even if I have to run from here," John responded icily making his father glare at him.

Howard straightened his back and put his hands behind his back, "Know that if you walk out that door, you won't ever be welcomed back, you won't take our money, you'll have to make yours from the second you leave."

"I don't care, this isn't a family. Never was. Tony and I were both raised by Obie, not you, you are no father!" The soon to be Winchester spat those words with contained anger.

"Very well," the older man said with no emotion in his voice, "when you go, take your things, everything you want." John narrowed his eyes at that, suspicious because he knew that wasn't the end of Howard's speech, "But you are not allowed to contact your brother in anyway existent. You leave this house, you leave your brother forever."

John flinched at that, so did the little boy hidden in the doorway where Howard, Maria and John couldn't see him. But both Dean and Tony could see him.

"Fine. Turn him in your little weapon maker, see if I care." John's words didn't hurt as they used to, but it still did. Dean looked at him, then at John, then at the little boy.

The scene faded.

Now they were somewhere else, Tony didn't recognize it, but Dean did. It was a cheap motel, which Tony could tell easily. There were three men inside, Tony recognized a younger Dean and Sam, but the other man Tony only recognized from pictures given him by Jarvis. John. Not John Stark, but John Winchester.

Sam had a scratch in his chin, and Dean was dealing with a deep cut on his arm, while Sam patched John's arm and ribcage.

"Faster Sam, there's a hunt not far from here, but we need to get there fast. Wendigos won't kill themselves for your slowness." John hissed as Sam patched him up.

"You're in no condition for a hunt, Dad! Much less a Wendigo one!" Sam hissed back.

"I can hunt just fine and you're taking too much time here. Dean finish this, Sam's taking too much time."

Dean nodded and replied a quiet yes, sir. That's when Sam blew, "Dean! Why can't you stop being Dad's little soldier and back me up! He's in no shape to go on a hunt!"

"If he says he can hunt, then he can Sam." Dean replied taking his place by their father's side.

Sam scoffed, "Of course. You know what? I'm leaving."

"Sammy, don't be like that" Dean started, as if they had the argument before.

"No, Dean! I'm sick of this! I want a normal life that doesn't involve supernatural every fucking day!" The youngest Winchester yelled outraged collecting things around the room.

John put a shirt on and said with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "And where would you go? You have no where to go Sam."

"Stanford. I was accepted last week." Sam replied coldly. Tony could see the pride in younger Dean's eyes, but the boy didn't do anything.

"Then go. But if you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!" John yelled at the boy.

Sam didn't move an inch, "Fine! See you in hell!" And walked out the door.

The scene faded again and now the uncle and niece were in the warehouse once again. Tony inhaled deeply; this Trickster knew how to mess with him. He wished he had gotten a normal prank similar to Natasha's; even Dean's was acceptable.

Dean looked at him, "How old were you?"

"I thought you said no chick-flick moments?" Tony joked with a small smile on his lips.

"Well," Dean started, "if you didn't notice before, I'm a chick, I'm allowed to have those then."

"Nine." Tony answered walking towards the door and tried to open it, it did.

Dean glared at the door, "The son of a bitch didn't even show his face."

"No, now let's get the hell out of here before he changes his mind."

**Soo… What did you think of this? John's hypocrite, I know. Comments!**


End file.
